Inevitable
by Kira Murasaki
Summary: "Ridículo"-Momoko se negaba a creer que estuviese enamorada de ese idiota, no podía ser posible, él definitivamente era todo lo contrario a lo que ella buscaba en un chico...¿Cierto? / "Carajo Brick, ¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo?"


**Inevitable**

Momoko no suspiró una vez, ni dos veces, ni tres, sino que ¡Cuatro veces!

Aquella clase en particular estaba de lo más aburrida para ella, claro que sabía qué diablos eran las malditas cetonas –aunque en esos momentos le importara un comino-

Su suspiro no era por cansancio o frustración…bueno, tal vez sí, pensándolo bien, así era, era tan cansado para su cerebro procesar esas emociones, una inminente frustración la invadía por creer tener aquellos sofocantes sentimientos.

_-"¡Es ridículo!"-_se repetía siempre, luchando contra su propio sentir.

Se supone que debía sentir odio, repudio, o mínimo, indiferencia. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que sentir lo que creía estar sintiendo.

Su mente intentaba pensar cómo demonios había sucedido aquello, cuándo, en serio, ¿En qué condenado momento sus ojos buscaban con tanto anhelo su carmesí mirada? ¿En qué maldito instante se sentía acorralada, nerviosa y ansiosa cuando él le dirigía la palabra de esa forma tan...Brick?

Para nadie era un secreto que Momoko había anhelado un príncipe desde su niñez, sus amigas la habían oído y visto fantasear con un chico que fuera detallista, dulce, lindo…que le comprase todos los dulces que quisiera, cosas imposibles tal vez, si bien aquellas fantasías se habían ido disipando con el paso de los años, eso no impedía que tuviera sus propios y actuales ideales respecto a un chico.

Y en definitiva, Brick era todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba.

Grosero, insensible, tosco, desatento…de tan solo pensarlo se replanteaba la tonta idea de estar enamorada de él.

Eso duraba al menos hasta que esa profunda voz era dirigida a ella o cuando sus ojos la miraban tan fijamente, como analizándola.

_Oh Dios, eso era su _**_perdición_**_._

Se sentía tan débil, tan tonta, tan torpe, su corazón latía tan fuerte que se preguntaba si él podía oírlo y ella temía que sí, que eso pasaba, que él escuchaba perfectamente cómo su pobre corazón se desbocaba por culpa suya.

Y que él reía, que él reía por ser capaz de crear tantos sentimientos en ella, confusión, emoción, miedo, felicidad, ¡Ella simplemente no podía lidiar con todo eso!

Que el desgraciado lo hacía a propósito, que cada filosa mirada dirigida a ella era con aquella intención.

¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Y si no lo hacía adrede?

Ese pensamiento hizo que le hirviera la sangre, a esas alturas, ya no sabía si de vergüenza o rabia.

Ni siquiera supo cuál de las dos opciones era peor, el que no fuera así solo significaría que el maldito lograba sacudirla con el hecho de ser él mismo.

Se revolvió el cabello, frustrada.

Todos esos pensamientos repentinos la abrumaban a diario, siempre era lo mismo.

Realmente no estaba segura de cuándo habían nacido esos sentimientos, intentaba escarbar en su memoria, pero no lograba ver con claridad.

.

_¿Acaso fue en una de esas tantas ocasiones en las que ambos combatieron como _**_enemigos_**_?_

_¿Tal vez en esas batallas donde más bien estaban codo a codo como _**_camaradas_**_?_

_¿O fue aquella ocasión en las que su maestra la había condenado con ser tutora de su molesta _**_contraparte_**_?_

_¿O cuando hicieron aquel proyecto-para "desgracia" de ambos- _**_juntos_**_?_

_._

Ahora que lo pensaba con seriedad, ¿Realmente lo odiaba? ¿Lo había odiado con seriedad alguna vez? Es decir, claramente, en sus primeros encuentros, el pelirrojo le causaba incomodidad por su infantil y grosero comportamiento, pero el odio era una palabra demasiado fuerte; además, ninguno de los dos eran los mismos de aquellas veces, muchas cosas habían cambiado ya en esos años.

Si bien aquel revoltoso trío de muchachos había renunciado al mal hace ya un año, seguían conservando toques de su _picante_ personalidad, y uf, si hablábamos de picante, claramente Brick tenía que entrar al tema también.

Momoko había aprendido a respetarlo…de una forma extraña a decir verdad, es decir, sabía que el pelirrojo no era idiota (se atrevería a describirlo como astuto e inteligente incluso…si su orgullo no estuviera por las nubes), todo lo que él hacía en la escuela lo hacía con intención, se hacía el imbécil adrede, marcaba respuestas incorrectas, decía "Hallar x" y el idiota ni siquiera encerraba la 'x', encerraba 'y' o cualquier _genialidad_ que se le cruzase, y pareció emocionarse mucho más con la idea de ser un tarado cuando fue obligada a ser su tutora.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Él la odiaba?_

_¿De verdad lo hacía?_

Considerar aquella opción le dolió más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

_-"Carajo Brick, ¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo?"_-pasó su mano por su cara, irritada_-"De todos los chicos que existen…tenías que ser tú"_

Tal vez debía ser un poco más condescendiente consigo misma.

_No era _**_su_**_ culpa._

Ella no había buscado enamorarse de la maldita zanahoria con gorra.

-Hm…-jugaba con su bolígrafo, ansiosa, este tan solo cayó por mera torpeza suya; resopló con pesadez y se inclinó a recogerlo.

En medio de eso, sus miradas cruzaron, fue rápido, tal vez 2 segundos…pero había pasado sumamente lento para ella.

_Sí, realmente no había sido su cul__pa._

Se reincorporó enseguida y volvió su vista a su cuaderno, ese choque de miradas había sido más que suficiente para sacudir todo su ser, y el sonrojo en su rostro la delataba completamente.

Además de aquel vergonzoso sentir, por su mente atravesaron varios recuerdos, y con ellos, los cuestionamientos personales regresaron.

**_¿Grosero?_**

_Recordó aquel día…un día muy malo, si era franca, aún con todo el pesar que sentía su corazón y su cuerpo, fue a darle las méndigas tutorías al idiota ese, era su responsabilidad a pesar de cualquier cosa. Ambos sentados lado a lado frente a una mesa de estudio…todo normal…según ella. _

_Brick la había estado observando durante toda la tutela, algo iba mal. No comprendía bien el qué, pero su instinto le hablaba y también le decía que hiciese algo al respecto._

**_¿Insensible?_**

_-Basta-la solemne voz de Brick detuvo su enseñanza, parecía harto-_

_-No estoy de humor para lidiar con tus berrinches hoy-Momoko se sobó la sien, con amargura y molestia ante la soez interrupción. _

_-Exactamente, algo no está bien, ¿Qué pasó? –el pelirrojo apartó los libros y la miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta en sus orbes rosas, algo que lo orientase, sabía que algo llenaba de pesar a la contraria, pero ella seguía siendo tan indescifrable..._

_-No te incumbe, ahora, sigamos, y solo no me interrumpas-ciertamente, se sintió intimidada y rompió con aquella pelea de miradas, perdería, sin dudarlo. Estiró los brazos con intención de acercar los libros nuevamente._

**_¿Tosco?_**

_Brick tomó el control de la situación sosteniendo sus muñecas, Momoko no fue indiferente a ello, reaccionó de forma violenta, intentando librarse de su agarre con ferocidad._

_-¡Suéltame maldito loco!-_

_El contrario solo la miraba fijamente, en completo silencio, eso tan solo la exasperó más._

_-¡Que me sueltes imbécil…!-el fuego en los ojos de Momoko se había apagado al igual que sus fuerzas-Por favor…-había dejado de luchar, se notó su esfuerzo por ocultar el quiebre de su voz-Suéltame…-sus exigencias se habían vuelto súplicas-_

_Realmente el pelirrojo no la había estado sosteniendo fuerte, solo lo suficiente para contener la bravura de la líder PPGZ, él sabía mejor que nadie cómo era en aquel estado, eran demasiado parecidos a pesar de todo._

_Finalmente, la obedeció y soltó sus muñecas, pero era Brick, claro que la situación no había terminado allí. Si algo no podía negarle nadie al líder era su personalidad impredecible, y sí, esta sería una de esas ocasiones._

**_¿Desatento?_**

_Momoko sintió los brazos de su contraparte rodeándola con sus brazos, eso había desatado muchas emociones en ella, lo cual era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, estaba luchando por contener sus lágrimas._

_-No sé realmente qué te aflige ahora…-el pelirrojo hablaba en voz baja, casi un susurro-Pero estoy aquí…puedes desahogarte-eso fue lo que finalmente la quebró, se aferró a él con fuerza, primero derramando lágrimas mudas, pero eso no duró mucho, pues los sollozos se hicieron presente pronto._

_Ese día, parecía que había llegado un alienígena y había sustituido a Brick, pues claramente no era él mismo, esa tarde mandaron la tutoría al caño, vieron Galactiman, mientras comían chucherías, el pelirrojo realmente se había esforzado en hacerla sentir mejor ese día. Al día siguiente…volvió a la normalidad y hacía como que nada había pasado, pero claramente ese no era el caso en verdad._

**_Sin escapatoria, ¿Eh?_**

Una boba y dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro, acompañado de un leve rubor. El recuerdo movió su corazón e hizo que se estremeciese. Realmente no tenía cómo culparse. Todo había sido tan claro siempre...

Ya había luchado durante mucho con sus sentimientos, tal vez era hora de asumir que se había enamorado inevitablemente.

Buscó la mirada del pelirrojo con anhelo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba verlo. Como si su llamado hubiese sido escuchado, Brick volteó a verla.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, pero esta vez no se esmeró en detenerlo, se limitó a saludarlo con la mano y sonreírle.

La cara del ex villano estuvo como para retratarse, fue simplemente genial; él tan solo respondió el saludo alzando la mano, pero su expresión seguía igual, la confusión y el sonrojo eran claros, parecía consciente de ello, pues desvió la mirada con aires penosos.

Aparentemente, no era la única que se sentía de esa forma...tal vez había sido inevitable para ambos después de todo.

* * *

_¡Buenas!_

_Ufas, ¿Saben? Esto es bastante gracioso en realidad, pues comencé a re-escribir dos de mis fanfics (o mejor dicho, a re estructurarlos), el primero sigue en proceso y del segundo terminé ayer el primer capítulo, ah, pero acá va Kira a terminar el tercero y a publicarlo primero. Pedazo de genia que soy._

_En realidad, esta era solo una práctica para re adaptarme a esto de escribir, pero pues, terminé por emocionarme._

_Quería desarrollar más que nada un monólogo y psss, eso¿ Realmente no tengo demasiado que decir, solo que espero la historia haya sido de su agrado, dicho esto, ¡Me despido! Agradecería enormemente si dejasen reviews, espero estar volviendo más seguido a la plataforma._


End file.
